


It was Not going according to the plan

by NighttimeWarrior



Series: Quotes by me and the idiots that are my friends (But fandoms!) [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Damian Wayne, Older Sibling Tim Drake, Other, Smol Damian Wayne, captured (does it count when they meant to get captured?), their both done, they don't hate each other (for the most part)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeWarrior/pseuds/NighttimeWarrior
Summary: Prompt(s) 2: “Cough-cough sneeze-sneeze convulse-convulse.” (A) while holding a sword. “Can I die?”-B “Well, I’m convulsing… with a sword… so maybe.”-A





	It was Not going according to the plan

It was not supposed to go down like this. Tim thought as he glared up at the two burly men that currently held him and Damian hostage, okay so that part went smoothly. But the part where Damian started to convulse was not part of the plan. Scooching closer to him, Tim saw the glint of metal from underneath Damian’s cape. It was nearly two minutes before he stopped and two more till he regained true consciousness. Figgitting Tim concluded that there was something in the knockout drug that was causing the episodes and that if the little brat didn’t get medical attention soon this might be his last mission. Unnerved by the thought he shook his brother lightly, “Robin-” Damian turned slightly and groaned, “I know, I know. You want to sleep but right now I need to know how bad it is.” struggling to sit up he looked towards Tim. “I’ve had it worse. We just need to wait for Nightwing and Batman.” Tim sighed enterally, this was going to be a long night. “I’m going to remove your mask real quick.” Removing the domino mask revealed that Damian’s eyes were dilated. Placing the mask back on, Tim scooped him up with only a small whimper of protest. Pulling him close to his chest, he turned his head towards the figures conspiring over at the corner. 

Attempting to listen in, unfortunately for him, Damian’s small frame was dubbed over while he hacked up a lung. Before laying down breath strained he, for the most part, was going to be okay. Tim turned back to the group, only here two kitten-like sneezes, almost immediately after he was convulsing again. It only lasted for thirty seconds but it still worried Tim. Tim groan slightly to himself “ Can I die?” “well. I’m convulsing with a sword... so maybe.” Damian’s voice was weak, Tim titter at his joke. As the seconds into minutes into hours, Tim was starting to get worried. Thankfully as the sore- excuse- for- villains in the corner (as Tim was no calling them) finally decided what to do with them Bruce and Dick came crashing through the window with all the aesthetics two men in bird-themed costumed could. The fight was over in seven minutes. Then they devoted their attention to Damian. To getting him home where Alfred could fix him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt(s) 2: “Cough-cough sneeze-sneeze convulse-convulse.” (A) while holding a sword. “Can I die?”-B “Well, I’m convulsing… with a sword… so maybe.”-A


End file.
